Need
by missingyouforever
Summary: Ok...It starts out all over the place. Oh what a tangled web we weave...Bonnie needs Kim. Kim needs a lot. Ron loves Kim. Monique needs her friends. Everyone needs everyone. So this is how they find out how much they need each other. Don't own Kp.


I don't own Kim Possible.

Kim stared at Bonnie and sighed this was going to be harder than she thought. So Kim sat on the floor next to Bonnie.

She just sat there letting Bonnie glare at her.

"You know you're like the pot calling the kettle black, or a walking oxymoron, maybe even a bit of a paradox."

Bonnie stared at Kim who was sitting with her arms at her sides.

"Bonnie what happened?"

Without a second thought Bonnie put her head on Kim's shoulder and cried her eyes out. Her body racking with sobs.

Kim was rather confused and not to sure what to do but she rapped her arms around Bonnie rocking back and forward and throwing in an it will be ok every now and again.

"My sister Lonnie died on her way to pick me up. She had been borrowing my car and well some guy ran a red light. The police say that he was drunk. Connie blames it all on me and Mom can't even look at me. Dad he just locked himself in his office."

Bonnie said as more tears came.

Kim stood up, helped Bonnie to her feet, and let Bonnie lean on her as she led her to the window.

"You need to get out of here, come over to my house."

Kim said leaving Bonnie no chance of saying no. They went back to Kim's room climbing in the window.

Kim sighed wondering what she was going to do about Bonnie while Bonnie was in the shower.

"Take the bed Bonnie."

"I'm not throwing you out of your bed Possible,"

Kim said and Bonnie hit her bed and was out in seconds wearing a pair of Kim's black pj's.

Twelve past midnight Wade called on the communicator waking Kim up.

"Kim you need to go solo on this one. It's all infiltration. More than one person and it would be way to hard for anyone to get out alive. This isn't Drakken or Shego. Kim this is a bomb threat and your wanted to defuse it. You are the only person on team Possible with the know how to be able to defuse a bomb.Kim?"

"When can you get me a ride Wade?"

"Waiting for you outside now Kim."

"Bonnie wake up."

"This better be good Possible," Bonnie whispered trying to hold back tears.

"Look I will be right back but I thought that I should tell you that I am going on a mission. Wade filled me in and it's a one person mission. I'll fill you in later I just didn't want you to wake up to an empty room."

With that Kim was out of the room and Bonnie was staring at where she had been tears falling out of her eyes.

She grabbed her cell and speed dialed Monique. If Kim was going on a mission solo there were going to be three people waiting for her the second she got home to tell her how stupid she had been.

Hours later on a Saturday

Ron, Monique, and Bonnie had been waiting for Kim to come back from her mission so they could yell at her. Bonnie had been holding back tears all day. She couldn't loose two people within days of each other. Lonnie had been the sister that cared about her well more than Connie did. If Connie had her car, she wouldn't have come to giver her a ride.

"Bonnie did Kim tell you where the mission was? I can't get Wade his phone is busy."

They all shook their heads and Ron began to pace Monique's room.

"Ron she'll be fine this is Kim we are talking about here. Remember the last mission that we went on with her?"

Monique asked Ron and he laughed.

_Flash back _

_Kim was in her mission super suit and she was angry. _

_Professor Dementor had taken it to far this time kidnapping Ron, Bonnie and Monique and Kim was not amused. She hadn't been this angry in years. Kim silently slipped through the air vents after scaling the mountain to be able to get to the lair. She was ready when fifteen henchmen attacked her when she dropped to the ground and made quick work of them. Within seconds Dementor was running to his prisoner cells trying to escape Kim Possible. _

_Kim followed him to her friends and threw him into one of his own cells then went to release her friends. She was getting better but she still needed her backup. _

"_Kim thanks for totally saving us. Good job Possible."_

_Everyone stared at Bonnie who had just thanked Kim. It seemed that she was rubbing off on Bonnie. _

"She was fine there. Complete Kim Possible style."

Monique said and Ron smiled but then he started to worry about Kim again. He continued to pace as Bonnie stared at the floor.

Bonnie remembered that was when she had decided that she was going to give friendship a shot. That was when she had decided that she was going to befriend Possible.

Monique jumped as her communicator went off and Wade came on the screen looking very bleak.

"Kim went on a mission to defuse a bomb in Arizona that had the power to blow it off the map. She succeeded in saving countless lives but the bad news is on her way back the plane crashed. She was rushed to Middleton Hospital and they won't tell me any more than that."

He was looking like he was about to cry himself.

"I'll drive."

Everyone stared at Bonnie who was out of the house and already pulling the car up and waiting for them.

They were at the hospital in record time and watched as Ms. Possible came out in her lab coat and looked at them.

"Kim's unconscious, there is no brain damage, all we have to do is wait for her to wake up and pray that she doesn't get an infection. She has multiple cuts and burns. She was lucky to have survived the only thing that saved her was that she had been wearing her helmet. A piece of scrape metal from the wreckage was lodged in her shoulder but that should not leave more than a scar.

She has bruising over her abdomen from the seat belt .

Her left wrist is broken from being smashed between the plane and her helmet, and I doubt that they will be letting her up and about for the next few days."

They all stared at Kim's mom who had tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Come on we need to go visit my daughter. I can get you clearance."

They all followed her not knowing what to say. Bonnie surprised everyone by walking up and hugging her before they walked into Kim's room.

She was just laying there and Ms. Possible took her seat next to her daughter brushing her hair back and staring at the purple bruise on her daughter's forehead.

Kim had bandages and gauze wrapped around her right shoulder.

Her left wrist was in a cast.

It was hard for all of them to think that a plane had done this to Kim . The girl who was coming home after defusing a bomb. Kim the person that could take on any foe had been taken down by a plane.

Bonnie just sat on the other side of Kim crying.

Ron ran out of the room at the sight of Kim laying there. He couldn't take the thought of Kim like that.

"What if she doesn't wake up."

"Monique she's not in a coma she's just unconscious, she should wake up in the next day or so."

Ms. Possible's words calmed Monique and she stared at where Ron had gone.

"I think that I am going to go find Ron will you two be ok?"

"Thank you Monique."

Bonnie didn't even look up from Kim. Well the fabric of the bed that she was staring at.

Monique nodded and found Ron in the cafeteria.

"Ron she is going to wake up she's just unconscious."

She said and Ron looked up at Monique.

"Now I understand why she did all of those missions without telling us. Now I understand why she dose these missions. She doesn't want to see anyone hurt. Monique when I look at her in that bed it makes me want to kill who ever hurt her."

Monique sat next to Ron and he looked at his friend.

"Ron what are you trying to tell me? We all have trouble when our friends get hurt. She would do anything for you. Kim is just that type of person. She wouldn't want you to hurt anyone. So Ron tell me what are you trying to say?"

"I love her. Monique I love. Her."

Will Ron confess his Love to Kim...Will anyone be there for Bonnie...Will Kim wake up...will the rabbit ever get the tricks?


End file.
